Capítulo 4
by Arice-chan
Summary: Aqui, neste capítulo, Kagome tenta dar início ao seu plano...mas será que Inuyasha irá cooperar?


4º Capítulo

A chuva caía bem fina do lado de fora, era uma chuva fraca e insistente deixando o céu cinzento com leves relâmpagos. E do lado de dentro da escola, uma Kagome muito sonolenta tentava com todas as suas forças assistir a uma "simples" aula de matemática. Ela tentava, porém não conseguia. O tempo transcorria e Kagome não via a hora daquela aula acabar.

O sinal toca e Kagome se arrasta até a porta quando vê Inuyasha no corredor com alguns amigos conversando. Talvez uma possível descarga elétrica tenha passado pelo seu corpo, pois saiu em disparado, quase não notando a forma como se locomovia.

-Bom dia Inuyasha!

-Bom dia Kagome... - sem esperar, Kagome o arrasta para longe dos amigos, caminhando para um lugar qualquer. - Ei! O que deu em você?! Pode me soltar?!

-Tá bom eu solto, mas é que eu preciso falar muito com você Inu.

-Mas não precisava usar dessa violência, desembestada!

-Tá bom desculpinha!

-Feh, mas fala logo o que você quer. Daqui a pouco tenho que encontrar Kikyou. Ela está me esperando.

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Para?

-Colocar seu irmão cara a cara com a minha irmã.

-Nem ferrando! - diz ele saindo.

-Inuyasha... - Kagome pendura-se em seu braço.

-Definitivamente não.

-Por favor, você é o meu melhor amigo.

-E daí, eu não quero me meter nisso, o problema é deles.

-Cruzes, Inuyasha! Você não se importa com a felicidade deles?

-Para ser sincero? Não!

-Mentiroso! Por favor me ajuda, vai... - Pede Kagome fazendo beicinho. - Por favor, por favor? - De alguma forma, isso causava alguma sensação estranha em Inuyasha, coisa que ele considerava como sendo algo que fazia parte da amizade.

-Eu vou pensar, está bem? Hã?

-Inuyasha até então não reparara que Kagome o levava ao banheiro das garotas.

-Por que me trouxe aqui, Kagome?

-Ih foi mal, eu nem tinha prestado atenção.

-Kagome sua...

-Desculpinha de novo.

Inuyasha e Kagome são da mesma série, porém de classes diferentes. Os dois são muito amigos e nem mesmo a separação de seus irmãos fora capaz de abalar a sua amizade e nem a amizade que existia e ainda existe entre suas famílias.

Ambos caminhavam de volta para casa naquele dia, estava um belo dia e Kagome aproveitou a oportunidade de tentar mais uma vez convencer seu amigo a participar de seu plano infalível (?).

-Então você acha mesmo Kagome que Sesshoumaru concordará com essa ideia?

-Bom, saber eu não sei, mas não custa nada tentar oras!

-Kagome sua...eu é que não vou bancar o bobo! Acha que eu ganho pra levar patadas daquele lá?!

-Ah você vai sim! E além do mais, eu já te disse que o Sesshoumaru deixou comigo uma carta para a minha irmã. E por isso eu acho que não custa nada tentar de qualquer forma. Eles vão ter de se falar.

-E você acha que o meu irmão terá humildade suficiente para reconhecer isso?

-Não sei vamos ver. Não esquece de falar com ele, tá?

-Urgh! Kagome, eu não sei por que eu ainda continuo sendo seu amigo! Só me põe em furada!

-Inuyasha, você precisa se tratar, anda com um péssimo humor. Sua namorada não anda te agradando, não é?

-Feh! A Kikyou está chateada comigo.

-E por que?

-Porque ela diz que passamos muito tempo juntos, eu e você.

-Ah é mesmo, eu esqueci que você é propriedade dela, ou melhor cachorrinho...

-Não brinca Kagome, você sabe que ela tem ciúmes de você.

-É, eu sei também que ela não vai com a minha cara. E além disso, nós já éramos amigos quando você ficou com ela, lembra? Então não pode reclamar.

-Você acha mesmo que vai dar tudo certo, Kagome?

-Estou otimista, Inuyasha.

-Bem então amanhã falarei com o Sesshoumaru e a gente resolve logo isso de uma vez.

Passara-se quase uma semana desde então e no entanto, ambos não tiveram contato, Kagome andava muito ocupada ajudando nos preparativos para o casamento de sua irmã que estava bem próximo de acontecer.

À noite, Inuyasha resolvera ir à casa de Kikyou para verificar como andava o bom humor de sua namorada. Tomara que ele tenha sorte (ou não).

Kikyou encontrava-se no quarto, pintando as unhas quando sua mãe bate à porta.

-Filha, Inuyasha está aqui para vê-la.

-Ponha-o para fora mãe, ele não se importará.

-Kikyou, não fale assim com ele, tadinho. - E virando-se para Inuyasha ela diz: - Vou deixá-lo tentar conversar com ela.

-Obrigado.

-De nada rapazinho. - Após a saída da mãe de Kikyou, Inuyasha tenta abrir a porta com sucesso e entra devagarinho, enquanto era fuzilado pelo olhar de sua namorada.

-Pensei ter dito pra você ter ido embora.

-Kikyou você está aborrecida comigo? - Ela para e fica por um momento admirando suas unhas enquanto enumera:

-Vejamos, Inuyasha, você me faz ficar plantada esperando por você, não diz onde vai e para completar ainda me troca por aquela garotinha que você chama de amiga...deixe-me ver...e agora você me pergunta se eu estou aborrecida? O que você acha?!

-Kikyou, eu não entendo por que você tem ciúme dela. A Kagome é apenas uma amiga, nossos irmãos foram casados, nada mais natural. Você não confia em mim?

-Eu posso até confiar em você, Inuyasha, só não confio _naquelazinha_ lá. O que a Kagomes tem de mosca morta é só na cara mesmo. E eu sei que ela não gosta de mim também.

-Pudera! E desde quando você facilitou algo?

-Viu só?! – Indignada, Kikyou se levanta e põe-se a expulsar Inuyasha. – Você está defendendo ela, deveria defender é a mim!

-Ah vá, Kikyou! Quer saber? Eu vou embora, não dá pra conversar com você hoje. – O rapaz sai, fechando a porta do quarto com estrondo.

-Isso mesmo! Corre pra sua amiguinha! – Grita Kikyou jogando-se em sua cama emburrada e esquecendo-se que acabara de pintar as unhas.


End file.
